You See Me For Me
by rozey113
Summary: Edward thinks his life is tough but when he meets a girl named Bella he is intrigued and he discovers that his problems are nothing compared to hers. Can he help her through a life full of darkness? twist.  better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

"_**You See Me For Me"**_

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

I woke up at seven a.m. as usual. I groaned as I dragged myself from the bed and too the shower but I knew I had to hurry so I wouldn't run into my room mate, Jasper, and his perky little girlfriend, Alice, who had just moved in with us.

It wasn't that I didn't like them; they were the nicest people I knew. It was just so hard to be around such a happy couple since my break up with Tanya. It hurt to even think about it. We had been dating for two years. I was thinking about asking her to marry me. But then I found her cheating on me with some guy in a local club. She had only been with me for my looks apparently. She broke my heart.

Ever since then I haven't been able to stand even being around another happy couple.

I got out of the shower and dressed in record timing and I was out the door of my apartment building in a flash. Every morning I made my way down to the Starbucks on the end of my street to get my morning coffee and a bagel. It was a bright and sunny morning in Seattle and the streets were already busy as usual.

When I made it to Starbucks I couldn't help but gawk at the sign that ruined my morning routine.

"_Closed due to remodeling."_

I groaned. I needed my morning coffee and bagel so badly. This was not going to be a good day.

I decided to continue down the street to find somewhere else to get my coffee for now. I walked about two blocks until I came upon a little corner café. It was a cute little shop and it was very busy. I went inside as waited in line. I only purchased a coffee and made my way outside to find a table. It was a beautiful day and I really didn't feel like heading to work yet.

All the tables inside and out were taken though and there wasn't even an extra chair.

But then I spotted one. There was only one open seat and it was at a small round table and a young girl who looked to be about 23, maybe 24, sat. She had the most beautiful brown hair that was tied in a braid down her shoulder. She was pale but not too pale and she was wearing a gorgeous green shirt and big, dark sunglasses. She also had a think book propped up on the table that she was reading and her coffee to her right that she occasionally took sips of.

I usually didn't sit with strangers but I felt a draw to her that I didn't realize what I was doing until I was standing right in front of her.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked.

"No, you can sit." She said looking up from her book. A small welcoming smile played on her little pink lips. I sat down trying not too look like I was gawking at her but she had the most stunning features I had ever seen. I hoped she wouldn't notice.

"And you are…?" She questioned.

"Oh I'm Edward." I said and she smiled.

"I'm Bella." She said closing her book and extending her right hand across the table. I took it and shook her hand and he touch sent an electric shock through my body. Or at least that's what it felt like.

"It's nice to meet you Edward." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said. "Do you come here often." I said before I realized how cheesy it sounded. But she didn't notice.

"Only every day. I just live right around the corner so it's really easy to walk to." She laughed which made my stomach flutter. I had no clue why I was feeling like this with her! I had just met her! "Do you?" she asked.

"No this is my first time here." I answered. I said a silent goodbye to Starbucks because I knew now that this is the only place in town where I wanted to get coffee. Plus I had taken a few sips of the coffee and it was actually really good.

"Well you are going to love it here! Not only is the coffee good but the people are very nice." She smiled.

"I can tell." I said referring to her.

"Do you live near by?" She asked.

"Yeah, um I live a few blocks down. I usually go to Starbucks but it was closed so I came down here." For the first time in my life I was babbling and I couldn't stop.

"Ughh. I hate chain restaurants. They don't care for the people they serve. Family owned companies, that's the way to go." She said and I looked down at my coffee ashamed at myself for going to Starbucks all these years. I looked up at her calm face. She was so beautiful in the most subtle way. She was nothing like Tanya, with her fake blond hair and her layers upon layers of make-up.

I was intrigued by her and her thoughts. She told me about how she grew up in this neighborhood and about how she knew the owners of the coffee shop and before I knew it, a half an hour had passed and I was late for work. But I didn't care.

"I should get going." Bella said after ending a story about the storeowner.

"Will I see you here tomorrow?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, I like I said I come here every day." She smiled and dug around in her purse for something. She kept her eyes on me and never looked down into her bag.

She pulled out something that looked like a little stick that was black and red and stood. She slung her purse over her shoulder and turned to me.

"Again, it was nice meeting you." She smiled.

"You too." Was all I could say as I was given a full view of her gorgeous body. She was about 5 foot 4 inches and she had on dark skinny jeans that showed off all of her amazing curves. She was very slender and she looked so fragile.

I watched her as she took the black and red thing and extended it into a long pole that had a black handle which she was holding, a red tip on the other end and in-between them was all white. I gazed at the pole confused until she started walking in the opposite direction while tapping the pole across the sidewalk.

Bella was blind.

I stared after her with my mouth hanging open. How could I not have noticed? Oh I know, because she seemed so normal! She didn't act like she was blind! She was even reading! After Bella had turned the corner and was out of sight I looked down to find that she had forgotten her book. I reached over and picked it up, there was not title on the front or the spine so I opened it.

It was all in braille.

I was in shock. I definitely wasn't expecting that.

After about ten minutes of trying to think through what had just happened I slowly walked home. There was no way I was going to work today. I literally felt sick to my stomach.

I slowly made my way back into the apartment. I soon found myself in the kitchen and Alice was making Jasper eggs and toast while he read the newspaper.

Japser saw me enter.

"Why aren't you at work, I thought you left already." He said.

"I did but something happened." I said sitting on the barstool next to him.

"What?" Alice asked handing a plate of food to Jasper.

"I met somebody."

"Like a girl? Oh Edward that's great!" Alice said excitedly.

"I still don't understand why you're home." Jasper said after a minute.

"I'm home because I spent like a half an hour talking to her before I realized she was blind!" I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Dude, how could you have not realized that before?" Jasper laughed at me and Alice hit him.

"Don't listen to him Edward. Blind people are perfectly normal." Alice huffed.

"I just can't believe she's blind. She seemed so normal." I said.

"She probably is normal Edward, she just can't see. Look, there's no reason why you shouldn't like her because she'd blind." Alice said.

"No Alice, I do like her. A lot. It's just that her being blind just shocked me. And I'm supposed to see her again tomorrow. I don't even know what to say to her now."

Alice shrugged and went to clean the kitchen.

I sighed and went to my room.

All I knew is that I Bella was blind and I had fallen hard for her.

**I really hope you guys liked it! I got this Idea and I couldn't wait to write it down!**

**Please tell me if you think I should continue or not.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I could barely sleep because my thoughts were trained on Bella and when I did finally get some sleep my alarm woke me up way too soon. Good thing it was Saturday…

I wasn't too tired because I was dying to see Bella again but I was absolutely terrified at the same time! I mean what was I supposed to say to her? –_"Oh and by the way I noticed you are blind…"_ or something like that? No, I couldn't say that!

I got out of bed and showered and picked around my room for about ten minutes looking for a nicer shirt until I realized it didn't matter what I looked like – she couldn't see me anyway. I sighed at the wasted time and got dressed and grabbed Bella's book, which she had forgotten yesterday. I was almost out the door when I heard that squeaky voice that I tried to avoid every morning.

"Wait! Edward, wait!" Alice shouted as she rushed out of her and Jasper's room in her pajamas.

"What?" I sighed in frustration. I almost made it…

"I want to come with you." Alice smiled. "I want to see what she looks like!"

"Alice…" I sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"She wont even know I'm there!" She quickly defended.

"Yeah but I will and it will make me… uncomfortable." I tried to turn her down as nicely as I could but to tell you the truth I wanted Alice nowhere near Bella and due to the high risk of me screwing this up and ending up embarrassed and alone like how my relationship with Tanya had ended.

"Alice, just leave him alone!" I heard Jasper shout from the bedroom in a groggy voice.

"Fine," Alice sighed, "But I will meet her one day…soon!" Alice turned and walked back to their bedroom. _Thank you, Jasper…_

I turned and made my way outside and down the street. I swear the further I made it down the street the sweatier my hands became. I silently hoped the people I passed wouldn't notice. Before I even realized it, I was standing in front of the café and there she is, at the same table. More beautiful than yesterday, which I didn't think was possible.

She was just sitting there, sipping her coffee, not reading like yesterday because I had her book of course. Today she had on some black skinny jeans that showed off the shapes of her legs and hip perfectly and a red, short sleeved, v-neck top that showed just enough skin but not too much and red ballet flats. Her long, mahogany hair had been straightened and pulled up into a high, tight ponytail. Oh, and of course her sunglasses.

I couldn't help but wonder how she looked so neat and put together and, well, perfect if she couldn't look in the mirror. But I pushed that thought out of my mind. I don't know how she does it but whatever it is she does it well enough to take my breath away.

I was about to approach her when I realized that maybe I should get my coffee first, because I knew that once I sat down, I would never want to get back up.

I quickly got my coffee and was back out side in a flash. The place wasn't as busy as it was yesterday but it seemed to be a very popular place in this neighborhood, with about ten other people there this morning.

I was hesitant about approaching her but I knew I had to! I told her I would be back today. I slowly made my way over to her until I was standing behind the empty chair across from her. Now I just needed to find my voice.

In this moment I saw her blindness as both an advantage and as a disadvantage. An advantage because if she did come to like me more than a friend later on, it wouldn't be because of my looks like when I was with Tanya. A disadvantage because now the only way to charm her was mainly through talking, which I was no good at, especially when she kept leaving me speechless like this.

"Um, hello Bella." I said nervously.

"Edward?" She asked moving her head in my general direction.

"Yeah, uh, it's me." God! Why did she have to make me so nervous. I quickly sat down in the seat across from her.

"You came…" She smiled sounding relieved.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I?" I blurted and immediately felt like an idiot for prying but she didn't seem to mind.

"Well, believe it or not you are not the first guy to sit with me…" She said. I gritted my teeth at the thought of her with someone else. I mentally yelled at myself to stop, that she wasn't mine…yet. She wasn't done though, "But, you are the first to come back." She said with a blush. God, that blush…

"Oh…" was all that I could say.

"I'm sorry, that was probably too much information…" She blushed some more. "Okay, let's start this over," I laughed as she fumbled over her words but she just continued. "Hello Edward, how are you today?"

"Very good, and yourself?" I laughed lightly and she smiled.

"I'm very good." She smiled, gripping her coffee cup.

"Oh before I forget, you forgot your book here yesterday…" I said while placing the book on the table.

"Oh! Thank you so much! I thought I lost it!" She sighed in what sounded like relief and reached for the book, which I then placed in her awaiting hands. " I was so worried I had lost it! I was just getting to the good part, and this book is hard to find in braille, not only expensive." She smiled in gratitude.

"Do you read a lot?" I asked, I didn't know which questions would be appropriate to ask a blind person, but since she was reading this book I figured it was a safe subject.

"Yes, well whenever I can find an interesting book in braille I do. I love to read like Shakespeare and I also love American Literature." She smiled and I mentally patted myself on the back for supplying a good topic. "What about you? Do you read often?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah whenever I have time to, or when I've found a book that's interesting. I don't really have a specific type that I like." I answered kind of generically. Truthfully, I hardly read anything apart from the newspaper since I left home but I did used to read a lot.

"So, you know a little about me, tell me about you." Bella said, when she felt the topic of books was over.

_About me?_

"Uh, well, I was born and raised in Chicago by my two parents. My father is a doctor at Rush University Medical Center there and my mother used to be a florist. I have an older brother, Emmett, who is training to become a fireman." I finished up the quick summary of my family.

"Chicago? If you lived in Chicago why would you want to move to Seattle, so far away from your family?" She asked sounding intrigued. I watched her as she took a sip of her coffee and adjusted herself in her chair, I looked down at the table as soon as her gazed turned in my direction only to remember that she could see me.

"Uh, well, after I graduated from Loyola Law School, I had been working part time at this law firm and one day my boss told me he was opening a new branch out here in Seattle. He wanted me to be one of the main lawyers, and well considering I was fresh out of law school, it wasn't something I could turn down." I thought back to when I had to make that decision. I absolutely hated the thought of being so far away and being on my own for once but at the same time it excited me. And now sitting here across form this Goddess, I was so glad I made the right decision.

"Plus, my best friend, Jasper was living here because he's a training officer at the naval base so I had a roommate lined up..." I added.

"So you're a lawyer?" Bella smiled.

"Yes I am." I smiled back.

"So you just graduated," Bella counted on her fingers. "So how old would that make you…" She said quietly to herself but I decided to help her out anyways.

"I'm 25." I laughed a little.

"Oh, Well I'm 24 by the way." She smiled again. Does she ever stop smiling? I hope not, if she did I'm pretty sure that would mean the end of the world is near.

Her sunglasses were so dark; I could just barely make out the shape of her eyes underneath the lenses. I was desperately curious to discover what color they were. Were they those bright blue electric eyes that made you feel like you were staring into a cloudless sky on a perfect day, or those beautiful subtle green eyes that you couldn't help but stare into?

She took another sip of her coffee and then looked back up at me.

"Um, do you know what time it is?" She asked. I glanced down at my watch.

"Yeah, it's about a quarter to nine." I answered stunned at how the time had flown. Bella frowned.

"Oh shoot." Bella sighed, "I should get going I have an appointment at ten and it's a half an hour away." She stood up reaching in her bag and pulling out her extendable cane. I didn't want her to leave so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I could give you a ride." I offered.

"That's okay, my roommate in going to take me, but thanks for the offer." She smiled and then she looked sort of hesitant. "Um, will I-uh- will you be back tomorrow?" She asked sort of quickly letting a little hint of nervousness seep into her voice.

"Most defiantly, I've found my new favorite coffee shop." I said before stopping myself. But Bella smiled and blushed.

"Tomorrow then…" She said quietly.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I smiled and she extended her cane, turned and walked down the sidewalk tapping the sidewalk the whole time. I watched her turn the corner and couldn't stop myself from walking to the corner to watch her.

The street she had turned down was a little side street off of the main road and there was absolutely no one else out this morning which was strange.

I watched fascinated as Bella found an open gap between the parked cars on the street and carefully crossed the street, but no cars were coming. It wasn't until she had made it completely across the street that I noticed a man in a dark black sweatshirt also watching Bella and walking quickly as if to catch up with her. Bella just continued to walk slowly, tapping her cane across the sidewalk – completely

oblivious to her follower.

In that moment I became very alert in that moment but I also felt like my feet were glued to the cement. I watched terrified as I willed my feet to move and her got closer to her.

Then all at once it was like my feet kicked in and right at that moment was when the man quickly wrapped his left arm securely around Bella's waist and his right hand clamped over her mouth. She immediately dropped her cane in shock and after a second started trashing. But he only pulled her over into a small covered alleyway between the two apartment buildings.

"HEY!" I screamed and ran full out across the street, not even considering if a car was coming. I made it across the street and sprinted to where I had seen Bella disappear. I stopped at the opening of the alley and saw the hooded man pressing Bella up against the wall, his hand clamped to her mouth and Bella struggling ruthlessly against him.

I didn't waist any time, I could feel the anger and power building up within in me. I quickly made my way over to him, grabbed him by the hood of his sweatshirt and yanked him back into a pile a trash bags – catching him off guard and forcing him to release Bella.

I stalked towards in again. Oh I planned to make him pay for this, he quickly recovered and got up. He looked at me quickly and then ran from the alley knowing he had been caught. I was about to chase after him when I heard a soft sob. With that heart wrenching sound all my anger melted into concern and I turned to find Bella on the ground shaking.

I quickly made my way over to her and knelt down. I brought my hand up to her face to check for injures but she coward away from me into the wall and pleaded "please…" In a quiet, painful, whisper.

Then I remembered she didn't know who I was, she thought I was still her attacker.

"Bella, it's alright," I said softly, "it's me, Edward."

"Edward?" She whispered looking up in my general direction.

Her glasses had fallen off in the attack and I was able to see her eyes.

Brown. The most beautiful shade I had ever seen. But I didn't want to see them like this, they looked fearful and were brimming with tears.

"Yes, it's me." I answered. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, no.

"Will you let me help you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Okay, Bella, let's get you home."

**Thank you all for supporting this story! **

**Please Comment and with your thoughts and ideas! **

**Thank you!**

**Rozey113 **


	3. AN

**Hey Guys! Sorry that this is not a new Chapter! I know I haven't posted in forever! It's just been that I'm taking this AP class and the summer homework practically killed me and I just started school and my classes are Honors Algebra 2, AP Government, Honors British literature, and Honors Spanish 3, and each class comes with an hour of home work every night. I'm so sorry that this has prevented me from updating any of my stories over the summer! Oh and I still need to finish my summer reading! Crap!**

**Okay so all I know for sure is that I will probably not be able to update anything until at least September 7 but I promise I will start writing as soon as I possibly can!**

**While you are waiting, please comment and tell me what you would like to see happen or your ideas and comments on the story! I really want to know what you all have to say!**

**Mean while you are waiting you can check out some of my other stories **

**I even have a new one, because I'm crazy.**

**Here are all of my stories and a summary so you guys can see what you want to read while you are waiting. **

_**Second Life**__**-**_**What if the wolves were late saving Bella from Laurent in the meadow and Bella gets changed into a vampire? what happens when Bella goes to find the Cullen's after she has been changed. Will she like what she sees? Bad at summaries. Please read!**

_**You See Me For Me**__**- **_**Edward thinks his life is tough but when he meets a girl named Bella he is intrigued and he discovers that his problems are nothing compared to hers. Can he help her through a life full of darkness? twist. better then it sounds! (The title is a hint to the twist?**

_**Forgotten**__**- **_**Edward leaves in New Moon but Bella is changed shortly afterwards but cannot remember any from her human life. What happens why she runs into the Cullen's 50 years later and they don't recognize her? Will she be able to remember them? Please Read!**

_**Save Me **__**-**_**Bella is a teacher at Forks elementary school and Edward is the new police officer who works for her father. What happens when, one day, a gunman shows up at Bella's school? What will Edward have to do to rescue his undiscovered love? CAN he save her?**

_**P.S.**_ _**if you have the chance to go see Taylor Swift in concert go! It's the most amazing thing you will ever see! (Sorry, just got to put that out there! Now go read!)**_

**Love, Rozey113**


End file.
